Outdoor grilling is very popular in many areas of the country. Specifically, outdoor grilling is a mainstay for special occasions, such as sporting events and parties. The art of customizing personal goods has become prevalent for many aspects of outdoor grilling including customizing barbecue tools, dinnerware, and barbecue grills. In order to achieve this level of customization for barbecue grills, paint and/or vinyl applications (e.g. high temperature paint and vinyl stickers) have been known to be applied to the respective surfaces of the barbecue grill, such as a barbecue lid (e.g. sport team logos, custom color designs, quotations, etc.).
The inventors have recognized a problem with applying paint and/or vinyl custom applications to a barbecue grill lid. Due to the high temperatures of the barbecue grill and the grill lid during the cooking process, paint and/or vinyl custom applications become temporary. For example, cooking results in sustained high temperatures of the barbecue grill and grill lid which may cause the paint and/or vinyl to melt, peel, or otherwise degrade. Further, paint and vinyl custom applications applied directly to the barbecue grill lid may cause permanent damage to the respective grill surfaces. For example, applying custom designs directly to the barbecue grill lid may result in damage and/or removal of the barbecue grill lid's protective coating, thereby resulting in the grill lid rusting. Further, such approaches may be time intensive and costly.
In one example, some of the above issues may be addressed by a customized barbecue grill cover comprising, a skin having a shape conforming to a grill lid and shaped to fit over the grill lid, a printed layer positioned on an exterior of the metal. Further, the skin and grill lid are attached using a gasket positioned along at least part of an edge of the skin, the gasket including a recess fittable over and removably connectable with the lid. The gasket is positioned such that the skin is a set distance away from the grill lid so as to create a gap between an exterior of the grill lid and an interior side of the metal skin. The gap created by the gasket positioning may be filled with insulation and/or may be open space that allows air to circulate between the skin and lid such that the high temperatures radiating from the barbecue grill are cooled before reaching the skin layer. Additionally, or alternatively, the grill skin may feature a bend, such as a 180 degree bend, that hooks over the grill lid so as to removably fasten the customized skin on to the grill lid. Further, the bend may have a group of apertures distributed on its surface that provides ventilation in the air gap created by the gasket.
In addition, the gasket may be fittable over and removably connectable with the lid. For example, the skin may be attached to the grill with a removable gasket, allowing for a plurality of customized skins to be interchangeable to one grill lid. Therefore, the gasket firstly enables insulation or air circulation between the skin and the grill lid such that the skin does not acquire the high temperatures of the grill, thereby avoiding temperature-induced damage. Secondly, the gasket enables a removable element that makes the grill skin interchangeable, as well as customizable. In this way, the insulating elements serve dual purpose and complement the advantageous operation of the system.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.